a escondidas
by chicaaventurera
Summary: que pasara si cake dejara a fionna sola con marshall


**Vicios**

**Secreto:** Cosa que se tiene cuidadosamente oculta/Aquello que no debe decirse.

Los suaves e intensos susurros de amor, los besos apasionados llenos de deseo y pasión, los roces de sus cuerpos, el mar de sensaciones que descubrían en aquello que se podría llamar "un secreto peligroso", no hacía mas que adentrarlos en un circulo eterno de placer.

—finn … por favor— la voz de la chica se escuchaba con dificultad al sentir que su amante acariciaba cada centímetro de su cuerpo —no debemos… no aquí—.

—Qué pasa marceline... ¿acaso tienes miedo de que nos descubran?— el joven humano susurro a su chica mientras besaba salvajemente su cuello.

—No es eso…—la Reyna de los vampiros hablo entre suspiros mientras intentaba encontrar algún argumento que calmara a su amante —este no es el sitio indicado—.

El ignoro completamente a su pareja y continúo con su apasionante tarea. finn no estaba dispuesto a desperdiciar un segundo hablando, no cuando tenia a la chica de sus sueños enfrente suyo, completamente a su merced, para hacerla suya… totalmente suya.

Las manos del chico no paraban de moverse, de explorar ese terreno desconocido que su ser reclamaba como su propiedad. El suave tacto que sentía por tocar la pálida piel de Marceline era increíblemente placentero e igual que finn Marceline no podía evitar suspirar por el hipnótico toque del chico.

La joven no podía parar de pronunciar palabras incoherentes ante el placer que se sometía, ella intentaba resistirse a los encantos de ese hombre, la razón que ella poseía le indicaba que eso era un total y completo error, pero simplemente parecida que la razón se perdía completamente cuando finn comenzaba a besarla desenfrenadamente… sencillamente no podía resistirse a ese hombre.

Los besos y las caricias no bajaban de ritmo, tampoco los roces inocentes y ardientes. Finn comenzó de nuevo a besar a la reyna de los vampiros , sus labios, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus parpados, su delicado cuello, sus hombros e incluso las partes más sensibles de su cuerpo.

Cuando llego al calido pecho de marceline dejo escapar una sonrisa de satisfacción al escuchar como ella se aferraba fervientemente a el, pronunciando el nombre de "finn" lleno de deseo y pasión.

—finn… te necesito—Marceline hablo débilmente mientras exploraba la anatomía física del aventurero enfrente suyo.

—Eso es todo lo que quería escuchar— finn pronuncio mientras se ponía en posición para hacer de su fantasía algo real.

Marceline sintió como su amante se habría paso a través de ella, un intenso dolor proveniente del fondo de su ser la abrumo mas de lo que esperaba, a pesar de que ese sutil movimiento era tranquilo y lleno de amor, no pudo evitar soltar unos pequeños jadeos de dolor y unas cuantas lagrimas.

— ¿Estas bien marcy?... podemos parar si es lo que quieres— El joven hablo preocupado, pero fue callado por los labios de Marceline en otro apasionado beso.

—Estoy bien, el dolor es momentáneo— Ella pronuncio antes de incitar a su compañero a seguir con el delicioso acto.

Marceline no se equivoco en lo que había dicho, momentos después el dolor cambio a placer, algo que nunca habían sentido en la maldita vida y sin duda no seria la ultima vez.

Los movimientos rítmicos se volvían más intensos y repetitivos, los jadeos y las débiles pronunciaciones de los nombres de ambos llenaron la habitación. Las manos de Marceline se mantenían ocupadas acariciando y arañando la piel de finn en cada oleada de placer que sufría, explorando y descubriendo partes de el que no había visto antes, memorizando el cuerpo que le pertenecía.

Pronto los chicos llegaron al límite del placer, un éxtasis increíble cubrió sus cuerpos haciendo que sus cuerpos se juntaran más en un salvaje abrazo. Los jadeos de cansancio salían de sus cuerpos, sus respiraciones se escuchaban con dificultad.

A pesar de estar aun recostados uno sobre el otro, no pudieron evitar encontrar sus miradas. marceline no pudo evitar perderse en esos ojos celestes que tanto quería, en ellos se encontraba aquello que le faltaba.

— Tienes hermosos ojos cariño— finn pronuncio al notar por primera vez ese extraño par de ojos carmesi

—Gracias— Ella dijo mientras besaba nuevamente a su amigo.

—Creo que ya es hora de irnos— El joven dijo interrumpiendo la cómoda atmósfera que tenían –pronto notaran nuestra ausencia-.

—Tienes razón— ella exclamo mientras se levantaba con dificultad y comenzaba a buscar sus pertenencias tiradas en el piso.

Ambos se comenzaron a vestir, procurando que no hubiera ningún detalle que los delatara con sus compañeros. Ellos no tenían nada que ocultar, sin embargo ninguna persona podía enterarse que lo suyo ya no era ninguna "amistad" compartida, no podían enterarse que no solo había un gusto mutuo por la música, por esas películas de terror, por las bromas sin sentido, por la aventura y por muchas cosas más.

— ¿Estas lista?— finn dijo mientras se acomodaba su cabellera rubia en un espejo cercano.

—Claro que si… pero olvidas algo— ella se acerco a el y _**coloco **_el goro que ocultaba su cabello y su cuello , cubriendo las recientes marcas que ella había dejado en su cuello.

Antes de que Marceline pudiera alejarse fue tomada por la cintura, esos fuerte brazos de su amigo la rodeaban nuevamente y unos labios se apoderaron de ella sorpresivamente.

Ambos rieron y salieron de la habitación, inmediatamente el sol cubrió sus rostros, provocando que ambos intentaran sin mucho éxito apartar su vista de la luz, solo dios sabe

FIN


End file.
